Three-Dimensional
by BluestOwl47
Summary: Just because I am a Slytherin, one of my best friends is Draco Malfoy, and I enjoy duelling and finding obscure spells doesn't mean I can't be a good person. Right? Rated T just to be on the safe side. Just give it a chance. After all, you won't know until you try it, and you might actually like it :P


"Hey," I said shyly. The girl looked up at me, and a surprised look flashed across her face.

"Hi." She answered.

I bit my lips nervously, and started fiddling with the book in my hands. "I couldn't help but notice you spend a lot of time here at the library." I said, which was true. I had seen her in numerous occasions sitting on the same seat she was on at that moment.

"Yes…" She said. She was looking at me suspiciously. I didn't blame her, the snake sown on my cloak did not often inspire trust in wizards from Gryffindor.

"I was just wondering if you could help me find a book called," I checked the writing on my parchment, "_Asiatic Anti-Venoms_?"

She looked at me with slightly widened eyes. "Sure." She said uneasily. She got up from her seat and started walking down the isles. She turned on the third aisle and walked a few meters more. She perused the shelf with her finger, until she found it and pulled it down.

"Here," she said, handing me the book. I put it with my other potion-related books, and held them both close.

"Thank you," I told her as I started for the library exit. I paused, however, and turned back around to face her. She also had her back towards me and was moving to her seat.

"Hey," I called out to her. When she turned to lok at me I extended m hand. "I am called Beatrice, by the way." I told her. "My name is Hermione," she replied softly, shaking my hand.

"Well, Hermione," I said with a small smile on my face, "It was really nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around!" She just nodded and sat down.

As I passed the arch of the library, a figure jumped at me. I gave a small shriek and dropped all my books onto the stone floor. I felt hands, hands whose touch I immediately recognized, wrap themselves around my waist and spin me around. I was laughing giddily, and so was he. He put me down gently on the floor. "Hi," he whispered softly in my ear. I looked up at his cold grey eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi," I whispered back.

Some passing by students stared a little, but their attention was quickly diverted to their friends.

He let me go, and looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing again.

"You should have seen your face," he said, "It was a little like:" and he proceeded to badly imitate my shocked face, with widened eyes and an open mouth.

"That wasn't funny, Draco." I said. He just looked at me disbelieving, then laughed even harder than he had before, and I fought back a smile of my own. "Okay, it was a little funny," I admitted as a soft giggle erupted from me. He bent down and picked up my books, but as I extended my hands to receive them Draco started running.

I laughed happily as I started running after him.

I eventually caught up with him. While we were both on the lean side, he had little to no experience in running with books. He let them fall, and as he bent to retrieve them I reached him and pushed him a little. I seized back my books and hit Draco's shoulder lightly with it.

He rubbed the spot and grimaced a little, so maybe it was not that light.

Pansy suddenly appeared and started talking about some gossip she had heard, but I knew it was only an excuse. She was touching Draco's arm and fluttering her eyelashes a little too much. I buried my jealousy as far as it would, telling myself it was okay, for Draco and I were not dating or anything of the sort, and I distracted myself with a list of all the assignments I had to finish that night.

Still, I couldn't help but notice how he often would shift slightly towards me, away from her, and move his arm, disguising it as a stretch, as to shake her off. He did not actually ask her to stop it or remove her hands from him, yet his body language said that he was not enjoying all that physical contact.

"I should go. Trix," he said, suing my nickname. "Will you accompany me, so we can study for that test?"

"What test?" Asked Pansy. She sounded a little nervous and sad. I, on the other hand, couldn't feel more pleased.

"Potions," I answered, showing her the cover of my borrowed book. Draco just moved around her confused figure without another word, and he took my hand and pulled me towards the garden. It didn't last for long, as soon as he was sure I was following him, he let it go. My hands seemed oddly empty without his cold ones.

"I cannot stand her," Draco said as we walked towards Slytherin's Common Room. "I just can't. She is just too sticky and… vulgar."

As much as I did not dislike Pansy, I felt no love for her.

He went on steaming about how annoying she was getting, and how she irritated him so. I just listened, as a good friend would, and let him know I supported him.

Most believed Draco Lucius Malfoy was just a self-centered, mean, arrogant prick, but that was only one side of him. And much like most people, Draco did not have only one side. He was most well know for his cold and arrogant behavior with the ones he did not care for, disliked, or loathed, or any combination of the three.

But I knew his softer side. I knew that he could be a friend; I knew I could rely on him with whatever. He _was_ capable of being a nice person. But I knew it was easier to be cruel, uncaring, and unpleasant. I had been that way myself a few years ago. I was also very glad I got past his aloof and cold outside demeanor and managed to get myself into a place of caring.

We reached the Slytherin Dungeons, and the familiar green glow surrounded me like an embrace. I looked at Draco's face, appreciated his fine features and fair face. His eyes turned down to me, and they were filled with an emotion I could not place. After a moment, I cleared my throat and sat down on one of the leather couches, cracking open the potions book.

I could still feel his gaze upon me as I scanned the yellowed pages for information on exotic anti-venoms that would cure a rare eight headed scorpion's sting.

**First chapter! How did you like it? Comments, criticisms, suggestions... The people who have read my previous story know how I feel about them: I encourage them completely. Note that this is unedited, but feel free to be as judgmental as you'd like.**

**Also, to the readers of my other story (More Than Meets the Eye), the story is simply paused. I have neither abandoned or forgotten about it, it's just that this chapter is taking me a REALLY long time to write. I feel as I don't have much inspiration.**

**Anyways, I wish to see how everyone responds to this story. I think I'll continue it, but then again, I won't promise much. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**Love,**

**BluestOwl47**


End file.
